<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future Days by Fire_Foxxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021795">Future Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy'>Fire_Foxxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Spoilers, Trauma, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Joel lets go of 25 years of inner turmoil and reunites with his family</p><p>or</p><p>Ellie gets a second chance to be with Joel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; Joel (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written anything in a very long time. Stuff happened. I struggled a lot to write this and I'm not really sure I managed to put the ideas I had in my head into this. Writer's block sucks ass. Anyway, I didn't really like what they did with Part 2. It's not all bad, the game has many good moments and it sure as hell doesn't deserve a 0, but it doesn't deserve a 10 neither. This game had so much potential and so much to live up to and it just didn't. Imagine waiting 7 years to return to Joel and Ellie and you get Abby instead xD. I don't really care what you think of the game, if you liked it, good for you. Don't tell me how I should feel about it. Don't tell me I didn't understand this transcendental level of storytelling. Don't tell me I played it wrong. I wrote this to get some closure because this game did not honor the characters I fell in love with, especially Joel. The flashbacks with him are the best moments in the game, and when flashbacks are better than the main story, they sure as hell shouldn't be flashbacks. Joel deserved so much better. (And before you come tell me that in a realistic world like the world of The Last of Us people don't get honorable deaths, well, keep in mind that vaccines for fungal infections do not exist.) I hope you enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Future Days</strong>
</p><hr/><p><em>"Making a vaccine... would have killed</em> <em>you</em>."</p><p>It all had happened in the blink of an eye. In a moment, Ellie was there. Next to his grave, trying to focus on the letters carved into stone: "<strong>Joel Miller</strong>". Tears running down her cheeks, Dina hugging her from behind, Tommy watching from afar and Maria standing next to him.</p><p>All that was left within her was regret. Regret of what had remained unsaid. Regret of all the times she had avoided him. Regret of all the gifts she had refused. All the times she closed the door on his face. All the times she yelled at him. Regret of not having loved enough. Regret of refusing to be loved.</p><p>If only she could go back. If only she could have said all the things that were in her heart. If only she could have reached out to him whenever he would sit on his porch and cry when he thought no one was looking. If only she had another day with him. If only she had another minute. If only she had a <strong>second chance</strong>.</p><p>
  <em>"So I stopped them."</em>
</p><p>In the other, however, she was alone again.</p><p><em>"He would have wanted you to move on."</em> - is what Dina would tell her.</p><p>She liked to believe that was true. Joel sure as hell wouldn't want to see Ellie destroying herself. He surely would have wanted for her to live and be happy. <em>Hell</em>, he had to die for that to happen. The sacrifice he had made was paid with his life. Everything he had done was for her. All the late night conversations, the arguments, enduring the emotional torture Ellie put him through for the last years of his live. All of that just so he could watch her grow, even if he had to watch from afar. Even if it meant the two of them would never speak again. Even if it meant she <strong>hated him</strong> for what he had done. It was all for her, as long as she got to live, it was enough for him.</p><p><em>"You have no idea, Ellie."</em> Tommy said to her. <em>"You were my brother's whole goddamn world." </em></p><p>Her bed felt rough. Her pillow seemed to be made out of rocks and her whole body hurt like hell. Laying down, looking at his revolver, all she could think of was how much she missed him. How much she wanted to hug him. How much she wanted to talk to him. To take back words she wish she hadn't said. To sit next to him during dinner instead of ignoring him. To play games with him. To acknowledge everything he tried to do for her. <em>To love him back. </em></p><p>
  <em>"I don't need your fucking help, Joel." </em>
</p><p>The gun was still loaded and her finger remained on the trigger. She wasn't sure she could cry herself to sleep anymore.</p><p>
  <em>"I was supposed to die in that hospital. My life would have fucking mattered. But you took that from me!"</em>
</p><p>If only she knew.</p><p>
  <em>"I would do it all over again."</em>
</p><p>If only she could understand what he meant by that. If only she hadn't taken him for granted.</p><p>After everything she had done, everything she went through, she realized it just wasn't worth it. Living in a world without him just didn't make sense. She loved Dina, probably more than she loved herself, and because of that she hoped Dina would be able to forgive her. Forgive her for all the conversations they would not have, all the kisses they would not share, all the days she wouldn't be a part of, everything she would leave behind. Maybe she would be able to see her again. Yeah, Ellie would like that.</p><p>Ellie closes her eyes one last time. And with a sigh, she lets go.</p><hr/><p>When she opened her eyes again, all she could see was the blue sky. Her back felt sore as hell, and she got back on her feet. She was no longer in Jackson. All the houses were gone, along with the walls that protected the city. In front of her were green fields that seemed just like the ones she saw in those fairy movies she and Joel would occasionally watch. God, he hated fairies, but he wouldn't trade movie nights for anything. It was unfair on Ellie's part to never let him pick a movie, but deep down she knew she had a better taste than he did. Joel, of course, would never dare to oppose her.</p><p>Suddenly, there was music. She could hear it very faintly. It didn't take long for her to recognize what it was, or more importantly, <em>who </em>it was. She would recognize that song anywhere. The very first song she learned to play. The very song that reminded her of everything she had given up, everything she had missed in <strike>those two years she and Joel didn't talk</strike> those two years she had avoided him. His gruff voice, his unmistakable Texan accent, <em>him. </em>Ultimately, that was their song. All the memories, all the good days they spent together, it was all linked to that song.</p><p>And she ran. She ran like never before. She ran towards the music. She ran without looking back, without thinking twice. In the blink of an eye, she was fourteen again. Black canvas sneakers, switchblade in her back pocket and a walkman in her backpack. She ran towards the song, and it didn't take long for her to see a house in the horizon. The music was louder, and soon the smell of barbecue was present.</p><p>
  <em>If this is a dream, please let me keep dreaming.</em>
</p><p><em>"If I ever were to lose you..." </em>She heard his voice in the back of her mind and it only made her run faster. The idea of seeing him again made her heart beat as quickly as it could. But it was the idea of waking up that fuelled her. If she were to wake up before being able to see him again she would never be able to live in peace. The idea of letting him go before even having a chance to say goodbye again was like a punch in the gut.</p><p>When she finally approached the cabin, there <em>he</em> was. Sitting on his porch, back pressed against the wooden chair, guitar on his hands. He sang slowly, almost as if he was whispering it to himself, almost as if he was scared to be found out playing that song. Like it was something sacred.</p><p>"Joel..." Ellie said with tears in her eyes.</p><p>He opened his eyes, startled, and looked at her. He was frozen, almost as if he had seen a ghost. He put his guitar aside and got up slowly, still staring at her in disbelief.</p><p>Ellie hadn't thought about it before, but what if Joel didn't want to see her? What if after everything that had happened, he had finally moved on? If she was being honest, Ellie wouldn't blame him. She knew what she had done to him. For two years she had treated him like a dog that was ready to lay down and die, as if he was no one. All the hateful words she said to him, all the moments she refused to spend with him. She knew sooner or later she would have to pay for that. But deep down, Ellie wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to be punished for all the pain she caused him. All she wanted, all she was looking for, was his forgiveness. And although it was selfish, all she wanted was to be deserving of his love again. All she wanted was to say she was sorry, to prove to him that she loved him as much as he loved her.</p><p>He stepped forward calmly, his eyes still staring at Ellie. "Baby girl?" Joel smiled shyly.</p><p>"Joel!" Ellie ran towards Joel and hugged him.</p><p>And he hugged her back, holding his baby girl in his arms as if she was the most precious thing in the world.</p><p>Ellie expected him to push her away. She expected him to reject her like she had rejected him many, many times. She wouldn't blame him, she <em>couldn't </em>blame him. But Joel didn't. Joel simply held her there. After Ellie had rejected him, after she had done everything to push him away, Joel was still there. He was still loving, still cared for her. And that made Ellie hurt even more. How could she have been blind for so long? How could she only notice everything he had done for her after he was gone?</p><p>"I'm sorry!" She said, trying to fight back her tears. "I'm sorry I was stupid! I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."</p><p>And Ellie could have gone on and on and on. Apologizing for everything she had done over the course of those two years she avoided him. She had to get it out of her heart. All the pain, all the struggle, all the regrets. She <strong>needed</strong> him to know. She needed him to understand.</p><p>But he already did. Joel had forgiven her before she even had the chance to say sorry. </p><p>"Hey, Ellie, look at me." He held her face and she looked back at him. "It's okay, it's okay. We're okay now."</p><p>"Joel..." she still cried, but now there was a smile on her face.</p><p>Her heart was no longer filled with sadness. The journey was over and she was allowed to feel happy. She no longer needed to run, no longer needed to sleep with a gun underneath her pillow, no longer needed to fear the infected. Now, it was just her. She could just be herself and be happy.</p><p>Joel broke the embrace and stood up again, looking at Ellie with that stupid smirk of his on his face.</p><p>"So..." He started. "What did I miss?"</p><p>Ellie looked back at him, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well," He laughed quietly. "You've got a kid now. How does it feel to be in my shoes?"</p><p>"Oh." Ellie giggled nervously. "It's got its ups and downs. Taking care of the poops isn't fun, though." </p><p>They both laughed outloud. Ellie wiped her tears away, no longer wanting to cry. All she wanted was to cherish that moment. Cherish the fact that she was there, right next to <em>him. </em>Next to her dad. Next to the man who had sacrificed everything for her. The one who fought for her regardless of the situation, who did everything in his reach to see her well, even when she didn't deserve it. </p><p>"And Dina? She treatin' you well?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ellie looked down, blushing. "Even when she shouldn't."</p><p>"Good." He smirked again. "She clearly ain't feedin' you though, goddamn girl you're skinny."</p><p>"Well, I wasn't really eating much." She nervously scratched the back of her neck.</p><p>Joel looked away at the horizon, staring at the sun. </p><p>
  <em>If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up. Please...</em>
</p><p>"Well, the way I hear it," Joel said. "You went through a lot."</p><p>"Yeah." She said quietly, laying against the wooden rail of the porch.</p><p>"Hmm..." He murmured. </p><p>"I did it for you, though." She replied. "At least I think it was for you."</p><p>Joel looked back at her quietly. And although she refused to look at him, he could tell what was going on in her head. All the suffering she went through, all the pain and hurt, was for him. And although he didn't blame her, it hurt him to see Ellie like that. To see everything she gave up, everything she lost. He could only hope that she had forgiven herself for everything, and he prayed for her guilt to go away.</p><p>"Would you do it all over again?" He asked, looking at the horizon again.</p><p>Ellie closed her eyes and felt the wind rushing by. <em>If somehow the Lord gave me a second chance at that moment... I would do it all over again. </em>And as his words echoed in her head, she could feel all the emotions hitting back at her. The pain, the hurt, the suffering. All those she had killed and all those who had been killed because of her. All the people she lost, everything she gave up. She liked to believe it was worth it, that she did it all for Joel. But now, speaking to him, she was slowly coming to understand him. Slowly understanding what he had sacrificed for her, but most importantly, <em>why </em>he had sacrificed so much. And she knew the answer to his question.</p><p>"No." She looked at him and quickly looked away.</p><p>And once again, he had that dumb smile of across his face.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>They stood there, laying against the rail for what seemed like minutes. And although Ellie had so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to do, she knew there would be time for that. For now, all she wanted, all she needed, was to enjoy Joel's company. Something she once took for granted.</p><p>"Well, what do you say we go inside and put some food in you?" He looked at her and smiled.</p><p>Ellie's face opened up in the brightest smile Joel had seen. "Yes, please. I'm starving."</p><p>Joel laughed in response. "Yeah I bet you are, kiddo."</p><p>She looked at him and they smiled at each other once more.</p><p>"Besides, there's someone I want you to meet." He said while looking inside.</p><p>Ellie looked through the window, into his house. She saw a girl in the living room playing video games. Short blonde hair and a bright smile on her face.</p><p>"Ladies first." He opened the door and it took Ellie a few moments before she could look away from the girl, but the smell of food got to her. Ellie walked inside and Joel was right behind her.</p><p>He sighed heavily, as if all the weight on his shoulders had finally been put to rest. </p><p>And he closed the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>